Report 767
Report #767 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Deathweapon Org: Ur'Guard Status: Rejected Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: Deathweapon intentionally has status maluses. We dislike the offered solutions and decline them. Problem: Deathweapon is currently more of a drawback to use than a bonus in combat. Currently, when you mark a weapon it reduces stats -8/-8/-8 (1 handed weapons), increases deathmark 1 level every successful hit, and scales the plague affliction application as the deathmark level rises starting at level 1 mark which is particularly insignificant. Due to how the scaling works, deathmark is only of remote use in 1v1 situations yielding a plague aff low % chance at the sacrifice of damage, precision, and speed. Solution #1: Let deathweapon mark a weapon with +5 stats for 1 handers (+10/11/5 for 2handers) instead of the reduction, add power cost if necessary Solution #2: New syntax to add 20 precision (1h, convert for 2h) instead of its current effects (no plague affs) Solution #3: Keep deathweapon stat reduction, but allow the deathweapon to do double wounds on the marked weapon (50% total bonus) while under Omen for 1 handers and 50% bonus wounds for 2 handers Player Comments: ---on 1/15 @ 23:39 writes: I can't help but look at solution 1 and then look at report 722 (where it specifically states that DeathMark is supposed to have a negative effect based on what it adds). I don't see any way for this to be fair if it keeps the current effects -and- adds stats. Solution 3 is massively over-powered (the highest artifact rune is +15%!). At absolute most it should be a +10% bonus, but even that is pretty strong when considering that it would stack with the artifact. Solution 2 seems more plausible. Instead of plague affs you could have it increase precision (or wounding %) the higher the dark mark levels go up to a reasonable cap. ---on 1/16 @ 01:02 writes: Solution 2, solution 3 is overpowered and there's no need for solution 1, given report 722. Deathmark is a powerful affliction as it is. ---on 1/16 @ 03:24 writes: Please note that this report is about deathweapon specifically, but given its tie in to deathmark it's reasonable to mention it. @Xenthos- Deathmark does not modify the weapon, deathweapon does. I am claiming that a low % chance of a single plague aff is incredibly weak and is the cause of this report (no one uses DW because the stat reduction outweighs any benefit from the plague affs). @Shuyin's "Deathmark is a powerful affliction as it is" comment- Deathmark does a few things for those unfamiliar with the skill. It increases tortute damage (nihilist only), gives a sense that provides various info about a person, increases balance regain from 1s to 2s on a crucifixion at full mark, and supposedly increases rate of contagion afflictions. Deathweapon does as I described above in the problem section. I'd argue that DM isn't what I would call a "powerful affliction" even remotely, but that can be done elsewhere more appropriately. ---on 1/16 @ 03:35 writes: A bit more of an explanation: I think DW can use a bit of a buff given how I believe necromancy to be sub-par compared to weapon modifiers of all the other warrior guilds. Templars get weapons modified by chaosaura (50% rate temp insanity), paladins get righteousarms (1/6 divinus damage conversion), both communes get +10 all stats weaponaura, and Sentinels get +20 speed via alacrity. I agree with Shuyin in thinking solution 2 is the best way to alter the skill. ---on 1/16 @ 18:45 writes: Just on that last comment, the +20 speed from alacrity only lasts 80s and so is somewhat different to the other permanent auras listed. That said, I do agree that deathweapon could use improving. Of the above solutions, I would support solutions 1 or 2. ---on 1/17 @ 18:26 writes: I'm a bit confused about solution 2, is that adding an option to either add 20 precision or give a chance for plague affs? Would it be 20 precision to both 1h weapons or 10 to each for 20 total? Would it still reduce stats on speed and damage by 5? ---on 1/17 @ 21:21 writes: Right, my intent was to have a seperate syntax for the precision addition instead of its current effects (aka option between the two). Replacing it entirely, if that's easier, works just as well. The +20 precision was for 1 handers (*2.2 for 2h conversion, +44), and only one weapon can be marked at a time presently. My logic behind the number 20 was that others' weaponauras yield +10 allstats for 1 handers (+30 on -each- weapon, not one) and +20/22/10 for 2 handers (+52 total), and that Aeonics just received +20 speed (speed is the same for 1h and 2h). Given Ushaara's comment a power cost to modify the weapon would be appropriate as well. ---on 1/17 @ 21:30 writes: @Sidd's last question: speed/damage would remain unaltered since the specified reason for the reduction was due to the plague affs. ---on 1/17 @ 21:59 writes: I ran an idea by Ixion, keeping the initial stat reduction of -8, but having precision increase as deathmark builds up to a max of 28 (+20 of original value). This would keep the unique aspect of the scaling deathmark, but he did not agree, stating that he would rather get rid of the deathmark building altogether and just have a +20(+44 2h) precision bonus added. I'd be agreeable to this, though I kind of like the idea of the scaling to deathmark. ---on 1/17 @ 22:50 writes: I'd still prefer solution 2 as it's much simpler, but after talking with Sidd here's another idea we discussed: Remove plague affs, keep mark building, leave damage and speed malus in place as it is currently (preferrably just remove the malus since no plague affs, but if admins think that's too much then okay), add 10 prec if deathweapon is applied to a weapon and add 1 bonus precision for every mark level (at max mark, +25 1h/+55 2h precision). This idea would keep the scaling mark mechanic and flavour in place, allow DW to be useful and still a benefit outside of 1v1. ---on 1/17 @ 23:14 writes: One of the more helpful features of deathmark for warriors was that it gave free assess which is now free for everyone. I'm fine with 1 or 2. Solution 3 might be much. The Sidd/Ixion idea would be ok too. ---on 1/24 @ 16:00 writes: I echo pretty much everything Llandros has stated ---on 1/26 @ 18:30 writes: Thinking about this report more and more, I really think solution 2 is the most on par with other warrior guilds followed by solution 1. I can't really justify DW having a malus when the other warrior guilds have what they have (see above) ---on 1/26 @ 20:57 writes: I utterly love solution 2, it is both elegant and beautiful with the silkiness of a beautiful stranger ---on 1/27 @ 17:09 writes: It's pretty obvious that the admin response in 722 means the reason for the malus on deathweapon is the building of deathmark, not the random plague affs (otherwise why would they approve giving tempinsanity for no malus?). There isn't a single other warrior aura that allows you to build an affliction on top of wounding/damage that takes balance/time to cure. Deathmark is a nice affliction, which is the reason for the malus. ---on 1/28 @ 22:39 writes: No problem there, remove the deathmark build. It can be built 3 times faster with other skills and only of decent benefit 1v1. ---on 1/29 @ 14:43 writes: I'm fine with that, but you may be able to build it faster with other methods, but you can build it up in addition to wounds/damaging as it is right now. ---on 1/29 @ 15:53 writes: Not sure how there's no problem there. As Sidd said, it is built up in addition to the damage, wounding, and affliction of each attack requiring an additional cure on top of the standard. ---on 1/31 @ 08:24 writes: @Xenthos 'No problem there, remove the deathmark build'